1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash registers and more particularly, to a cash register cover for modern electronic cash registers. Specifically, the invention relates to a cash register cover which simulates the decorative external features of antique mechanical cash registers and is characterized by multiple cooperating structural components which are assembled by interlocking brackets. The primary components of the cash register cover of this invention are a front panel, a pair of side panels and a rear panel which slidably interlock to define a box-like perimeter and an indication cover and keyboard panel which removably engage and cover the front panel, side panels and rear panel to complete the basic structure of the cash register cover. These elements enclose the conventional cash register and are designed to rest on the cash box of the cash register. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the front panel, side panels and rear panel are provided with external ornamentation and decorative designs which simulate the appearance of antique mechanical cash registers which are well known to those skilled in the art. Bracket systems which are slidably mounted internally of the indication cover serve to support one or more printed circuit boards of various dimension and design, in order to electronically display alphanumeric messages pursuant to operation of the electronic cash register enclosed by the cash register cover of this invention or independently of such operation, or a mixture of both. A keyboard which is removed from the enclosed cash register and is removably fitted to the keyboard panel and connected electronically to the enclosed cash register, serves to operate the cash register and generate the electronically displayed alphanumeric messages of the printed circuit board(s).
The internal operating components of the older and antique mechanical cash registers, as well as the new electronic cash registers, are well known to those skilled in the art. Generally speaking, modern electronic cash registers are much smaller, lighter and more versatile than the older and antique mechanical counterparts, but are not nearly so ornate and esthetically pleasing to the eye as the older machines. An early, somewhat plain "Case for Cash Registers" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 25,012, dated Dec. 24, 1895, to J. Kirby, Jr. Another design for a "Cash Register Cabinet" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 29,346, dated Sept. 13, 1898, to E. Ringold. The Ringold cash register cabinet design is quite ornate and is typical of cash register cabinet designs at the turn-of-the-century. Another antique "Cash Register Cabinet or Casing" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 36,767, dated Feb. 2, 1904, to L. Jacobi. This cash register cabinet design is also typical of the turn-of-the-century mechanical cash registers known to those skilled in the art. Even more ornate "Cash Register Cabinet or Casing" designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 36,768, dated Feb. 2, 1904, and 36,831, dated Mar. 1, 1904, to E. Ringold.
It is an object of this invention to provide a decorative and functional cash register cover for enclosing and operating a cash register, which cover is characterized by an interlocking front panel, side panels, rear panel, indication cover and keyboard panel removed from the enclosed cash register, that are designed to fit over the conventional cash register and rest on the cash box of the cash register.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cash register cover for enclosing and operating a conventional and/or electronic cash register and seating on the cash box of the cash register, which cover is characterized by interlocking side panels, front panel, rear panel, indication cover and keyboard panel and adjustable brackets located beneath the indication cover to support at least one printed circuit board of selected design for displaying a wide variety of alphanumeric messages.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cash register cover which is designed to enclose and operate an electronic cash register and rest on the cash box of the cash register, which cover is provided with interlocking, ornate and decorative side panels, front panel and rear panel and a keyboard cover and indication cover removably fitted to the front panel, side panels and rear panel, such that the cash register cover resembles an antique mechanical cash register, but operates in accordance with the features of the enclosed electronic cash register.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a cash register cover of ornate and ornamental design for covering and operating a conventional electronic cash register, which cover includes a decorative front panel and rear panel that interlock with a pair of decorative side panels to shape a box-like structure which encompasses the electronic cash register. A keyboard panel and indication cover substantially close the top of the cash register cover and a keyboard bezel and keyboard which is removed from the enclosed cash register, along with a door plate provided with a paper slot and paper shield for receiving printer paper from the cash register printer, are provided in the cash register cover.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cash register cover for enclosing and operating an electronic cash register, which cash register cover is secured to the cash box of the cash register by means of specially designed mount tabs and is characterized by injection-molded, assembled components that interlock and interdigitate to simulate ornate, antique mechanical cash registers and yet provides a wide variety of state-of-the-art electronic functions which are compatible with the design of the enclosed electronic cash register.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cash register cover for enclosing and operating a modern cash register, which cover includes an ornate, decorative, assembled front panel, side panels and rear panel, an indication cover and a keyboard panel removed from the enclosed cash register, and further includes a snap-in keyboard, which receives the conventional keyboard panel and electronically communicates with the keyboard panel function of the enclosed cash register and a printer access feature which utilizes the conventional printer, relocated on a printer mount chassis, provided in the enclosed cash register. Numerals and messages are displayed on printed circuit boards supported by slidably adjustable brackets located inside the indication cover and mount tabs secured to the cash box of the cash register cooperate with slots in the cash register cover panels to removably secure the cash register cover to the cash box.